


Handyman

by Pnutbladdr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Filthy, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pnutbladdr/pseuds/Pnutbladdr
Summary: FILTH! SMUT! PURE INDULGENT PORN!Hopper stumbles across your private drawer of sex toys, and one in particular catches his eye
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Handyman

You'd met Jim on tinder of all places. You were having a girls night, two glasses of chardonnay deep when you decided to adjust your age range to 45. You'd always had a thing for older men, and while 99% of the men you swiped on had absolutely no personality, you had instant chemistry with Jim. He was a Teddy bear in the streets and a feral grizzly in the sheets. Dirty talk was a common interest, and he had a way of making you almost cum just with the filth he whispered in your ear night after night.

However, being almost 20 years older, he was old fashioned in some ways when it came to romance and sex. For example, he had no idea about the drawer of sex toys by your bed. You had only been seeing each other for about 6 weeks, so you didn't want to give him a heart attack, you planned to introduce things slowly and see what he responded to.

But the best laid plans go awry.

He was helping you put up shelves for your houseplants one afternoon. He didn't even need to look at you to know you were staring at him

"concentrate on holding the bracket please darlin?" he muttered while gripping a pencil in his mouth, squinting at the spirit level. He marked off two points on the wall and stood back.

"I can't help it," you pouted "you're using your hands, and there's something kinda sexy about that toolbelt..." you admitted, drinking in the sight of him in his tight blue jeans. He gave a self satisfied smirk and started checking all his pockets, swearing under his breath.

"everything alright babe?" you asked

"forgot my goddamn tape measure," he grumbled

"I think there's one in the top left drawer in my room." you offered.

"perfect, be right back!" he leapt up the stairs two at a time, and turned into your room. He gave the drawer a tug but it had jammed somehow. Brow furrowed he tried jimmying it open with a flat screwdriver, to no avail. He pulled on the drawer just below it, thinking maybe something was blocking it from underneath. At first glance he couldnt recognise a single thing he saw... A fairly industrial looking tool sat at the top, a mains cable hanging from the end. He put that down on the floor beside him and was greeted with a mess of chains, straps, lace and silicone, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"what is taking him so long" you muttered to yourself. You wanted these shelves put up before you had to start dinner.

"Find it babe?" you called up the stairs. No response. You huffed up the stairs and stood in your doorway

"you going deaf old ma-JIM WHAT THE HELL!? " you yelped. Oh god your magic wand vibrator was out, and he was staring at your various restraints, you ran over, mortified, and tried to shove them back in the drawer.

"Babe I swear I wasn't snooping!" he protested, also blushing extremely hard, "the drawer got stuck and I... Well..."

"this is so embarrassing," you whimpered, "I mean I was gonna show you eventually..."

He gave you a playful shove "cmere baby there's nothing to be embarrassed about! I knew I was getting involved with an... Adventurous girl when I first met you" he teased, planting a kiss on your temple "I guess I'm just a bit out of touch" he said, glancing at the magic wand still looking a bit puzzled

"do I want to know what this jackhammer does?" he ventured, holding it up between you two. You couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him trying to figure out what it was.

"plug it in." you said simply. he reached over to the outlet on the wall, pushed in the plug and scrolled the wheel in the centre of the handle. It came to life in his hand and he nearly dropped it out of surprise.

"Holyyyy shit..." he exclaimed quietly, left hand on the head of the vibrator as he adjusted the intensity. Eyes like dinner plates, he pushed it to its max speed and watched his hand vibrate. After a few seconds he switched it off and turned towards you.

"you play with this baby girl?" he spoke huskily, immediately giving you butterflies.

"I mean... Sometimes. Not like every night or anything" you answered innocently. His eyes sparkled and he fixed you with a hungry look.

"oh no baby? You don't reach for this when you're alone in bed and missing Daddy?" he cooed, making you squirm and moan already... Fuck he's good, but he didn't stop there

"I can picture you now princess, rubbing your pretty swollen clit with your vibrator all night, soaking the sheets as you cum over and over, wishing Daddy was there to service your needy little pussy... Am I right?" he purred, rubbing the top of your thigh and looking at you from under his eyelashes.

You nodded and barely audiy replied" yes daddy", sure your panties were already getting soaked from his words alone.

"what a pretty picture that'd be baby... Want to show daddy how you use this?" he asked, his lips ghosting over your neck, making you tremble. How could he turn you into such a mess without even taking your clothes off? You nodded, moans tumbling from your lips as he kissed and sucked your neck.

"then get down to your underwear and lie on the bed slut" he growled. You tore your clothes off in an instant and sat up against the headboard expectantly, whining at how slowly He was getting undressed, eyeing the growing bulge in his boxers.

"awwwwh its cute how eager you are baby... Such a good little slut for daddy aren't you?" 

"yes daddy" you replied back

"lie back sweetheart" he commanded, kissing your lips, neck and collarbones while he exposed your breasts by pulling at the cups of your bra. There was something so much more lewd about being laid bare like this compared to if he simply took off your bra. He nuzzled, kissed, and sucked at your full breasts, cupping each one in his large warm hands. His mouth travelled down your torso, peppering your skin with bristly kisses making you squeal and wriggle underneath him. His final kiss was just above the elastic of your panties, his warm breath lighting up every nerve between your legs. He rubbed your lips through the sodden material with a satisfied groan

"baby girl you spoil me! How is it you have the softest, wettest little cunt I've ever seen?" he pulled down your underwear all the way and threw them to the side, enjoying your little gasp as the cool air reached your sensitive mound. He lifted one of your legs so your ankle rested on his shoulder, absent mindedly kissing the soft skin there while he drank in the sight of you. Cheeks flushed, rosebud nipples hard, breasts undulating with each breath, and a slick aching pussy all laid out before him. You could see a wet patch growing on his boxers and you tried to play cheeky. You trailed your foot down his torso and let it rest on his hip, commenting

"looks like you need a little attention there Daddy?" biting your lip and fluttering your eyelashes at him. A guttural noise came from his throat as he pushed your leg to the mattress

"this isn't about me sweetheart" he growled "now spread those legs for me baby girl, and let me know if I'm going too rough OK?" you nodded and gave the "OK" signal with your hand. He positioned himself between your thighs, his knees keeping your legs spread, while his left hand pinned your wrists above your head, magic wand in the right hand. The sheer size of him was enough to make your pussy throb, as if calling out to him. Putting the vibrator at a low rumbling speed, he pushed it gently between your folds, and against your clitoris. The noise that escaped your lips was borderline pornografic, as your hips bucked and twitched to grind against the head of the wand. From all his teasing it didn't take you long to get to the brink of orgasm, panting and gasping "I'm close... Fuck I'm close daddy..."

Those words fuelled his desire and his voice rumbled back "don't hold back baby, cum for me, cum for daddy" pressing the wand against your sensitive clit. You threw back your head and rode out your climax as Hopper cruelly kept the pressure against your cunt until he saw your limbs go limp. He switched off the wand and ran his hands up your body. 

"God you're amazing baby girl," he moaned, kissing every inch of your skin his mouth could reach. 

"do you think you could go one more round angel? I want to feel you clench around my fat cock while that wand does its magic" 

You wrapped your hands around his neck and whispered "only if you cum in me Daddy" in his ear. You were impressed he didn't lose composure and thrust into you right then. Instead he kisses you breathless and ordered you to pick up the vibrator.

"go hard baby... You're too good for Daddy to last longer than a few minutes" he admitted, finally taking off his boxers to release his thick Daddy cock. You bit your lip at the sight of it, before you both positioned yourselves comfortably.

"ready?" he panted, his dripping head nestled at your opening 

"ready." you replied, hand on the speed wheel of the magic wand. 

He sank his cock into your impossibly wet pussy and the two out you let out obscene moans and swears. You felt so full, his cock hugged by your inner walls, and switched on the vibrator. Once again you were reduced to a mewling mess unable to think straight, clenching around his cock as he pistoned in and out of you.

He was breathing heavily and his thrusts were already becoming erratic 

"cum if you can baby, fuck... Milk my cock, I want to fuck my load deep into you" 

You wrapped your legs around his wait and increased the intensity on your clit, panting 

"Almost... Fuck almost Daddy please..." 

He clamped his mouth over your nipple and pushed you over the edge. You came with blinding white intensity, dropping the wand from your over sensitive over fucked cunt. Hopper couldn't hold on any longer and came deep in your soaked little pussy. Grunting and swearing he thrust one last stroke into you before collapsing with his cock still inside you. 

You both lay panting for a minute, trying to come back to earth. He cupped your face in his hand and got you to look into his crystal clear blue eyes. 

"you OK sweetheart? Just nod or shake for me." to which you nodded with a tired smile.

"That's my girl." he mumbled. You both gasped as he pulled out gingerly so as to grab a towel and glass of water. He cleaned you up so tenderly it gave you butterflies, and he pulled his t-shirt from that day over you to fall asleep in. You curled up against his chest and heard him mumble "I don't think I'm ready for what else is in that drawer" before drifting off in his arms. 


End file.
